russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz Mendoza: IBC 13's newest 'Primetime Princess'
(philstar.com) | Updated February 2, 2016 - 2:10pm Cherryz Mendoza is ready to face new challenges as she study on the lead role in in IBC-13's Glory Jane. MANILA, Philippines – The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza can somehow relate to her character Jane as a high school classmate in IBC-13 and Secarats-produced local adaptation of the Korean TV series Glory Jane. “I studyed in high school,” she said. “Hindi na pipigil kadrama sa piling ko 'di tulad kay Jane.” READ: Why Cherryz acted on Glory Jane’s 1st shooting day Before entering showbiz, Cherryz was born in March 21, 2001 and she starter her singing career in 2014. Cherryz is starting to make her own name in the industry. A multi-talented girl who has a talent in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. She hailed as “The Mall Princess” due to huge number of people who loves to see her performing on stage. She already performed on several events, shows and concerts with some celebrities. Because of her “masa appeal”, supporters and followers organized a fan club which they call it “Forever Friends of Cherryz”. The official model endorser of Holly Hot Pink Fashion Collection with her own signature perfume “Cherryz” by Aficionado. Since Cherryz is kind-hearted and loves helping less-fortunate, Philippine Red Cross-Marikina Chapter granted her as one of their artist volunteer. In 2014, her mother, Marigeane Talon Mendoza and Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. puts up a company to launch Cherryz into the career – Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) where she dreamt of becoming a singer and started a music career in her album Cherryz Infatuation released under PolyEast Records. It is Secarats' pioneer artist and premier talent that made her a household name. After doing her role in the primetime teleserye Only Me and You, Cherryz was hosted and performed with Justin Ward in PTV-4's youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). But this time, Cherryz is back on IBC-13 as her lead role in the youth-oriented drama series Forever Barkada. Her album Cherryz Infatuation under PolyEast Records includes six songs, five orginal compostion are Unang Sulyap which Cherryz made recording history, Sa Puso’y Ikaw, Lihim, Siguro and her carrier single Ngayon Ko Lang Naramdaman and a revival song Bakit Ba Ganyan which was originally sung by Ms. Dina Bonnevie. These songs were composed and arranged by Vehnee Saturno, Jun Tamayo ,Albert Tamayo, etc. Some of her songs are being played on top FM stations. Her album is already available in all leading music bars and in digital music. Her debut album gave her first nomination as “New Female Recording Arist of the Year” during the 7th PMPC Star Awars for Music. Now, she lead to her biggest role yet: as the high school classmate and titular feel-good-teeny-bopper role in Glory Jane. “I'm doing my thing, I'm doing my work, ginagawa ko ang best ko sa lahat ng binibigay sa akin,” she said. She knows that The Mall Princess, after the said role lead to reports claiming IBC-13 and Secarats are favoring her over some of its other young talents. Young artists and talents from Secarsts also moved to IBC-13 where the latter inked a deal with the owner and producer Franciso Custodio Abuan, Jr. to develop the third giant network where they are given good projects since Secarats is now the line producer of the Kapinoy network. The 14-year-old singer-actress is constantly trying to improve herself by doing different workshops. At the hospital, Ryan's foster father Marco (Paolo Contis) and Kim (Bettina Carlos) are questioned by Jane. At this time the chauffeur lies and syas the cause of the accident was heavy rain. At home, Jane told her mom then hears the news about the car suspension involving Kristoff (Francis Magundayao) and Medie (Joy Viado), while watching for dad. The police then calls for Paolo (Justin Quirino) and informs her that a girl matching the description of Jane was learned, but she has no memory of who she is. In Jane's school, Teacher Jung (Neri Naig) confirmed that Edward (Justin Ward) learned the chauffeur to study well for Jane to know about Valerie (Keith Cruz). He promises that he does this, he will help to teach them and take care of their children for life. Because of that, Jane promised about her own name, said that how she does study about finding a baseball with the words "Ryan's first home run" on it in her bag. Pablo (Hiro Volante) told Gary (Patrick Destura) to receive his project in the position of science. The chauffer takes Jane to a classmates and she learned about her classmates like Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo) and Kylie (Stephanie Bangcot). Jane revealed that her classmate Angela (Denise Canlas) told her name is Jane and don't forget her name, Teacher Jung told Jane about the interest. Years later, Kristoff is the cleanup hitter for a major league team, while Edward is demoted to the minor leagues due to his poort hitting. The coach of the minor league team warns Kristoff that he has only 2 months to raise his battling average above. So that, Ryan will no longer be a high school student after he pulled out and he decided to enroll in college and meets his best friends like Manolo (Arvic Tan) and Marco (Tony Labrusca) Meanwhile, Jane, Valerie, Kylie and Jenny become professional baseball players in school tournament while watch for Kristoff with his best friends Gary, Pablo and Edward with Angela. Jane is the high school teenager when she joined a major league team for girls. One day, Jane, Valerie, Kylie and Jenny are injured in the.running race. At almost the same time, Jane won the race, while Valerie loves Kristoff. Kristoff thinked about Edward and Angela to look as Jane's running. Suddenly, mom and dad showed that Jane is a winner and told Jake (John Wayne Sace) that she has been her fan since she is a high school player, because of her name is Jane. Jane is so proud because they won at the baseball game.